Othorimer Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo meets the Othorimer Family's game girl..." Olesia: "DIE, YOU MOTHER(bleep)ING SON OF A (bleep)! DIE!" Announcer: "And whom a teenage girl who is a spoiled and bratty princess..." Morisa: "(bleep) OFF!" throws Orla's cosmetic kit and sewing kit out the window Orla: "No! Not my cosmetic kit! That was so expensive!" and Olesia destroy Kenisha's assembled swan 3D puzzle Kenisha: "My 3D puzzle! I just finished it!" beheads Kenisha's Monster High figure Kenisha: "There is no head on my Monster High figure! MOM!!!!" throws Kenisha's potted plant and it breaks and it spills all of the soil out with a fully bloomed daisy Kenisha: (sobbing) "My poor plant...." Olesia: "Supernanny's gonna fail!" Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look and see which family we've got this time..." ???: "Hi, we're the Othorimer Family! I'm Orla and I'm an event planner." ???: "And I'm Robert, fireman. I work 5 nights a week." Orla: "We have four children: Morisa is 13, Olesia is 11, Kenisha is 8 1/2, and Jay is 6. We really need Supernanny because Kenisha is the only well-behaved, but the others are far from it." pushes Mom to the garbage can laughs at that and Morisa destroy Kenisha's 3D puzzle Kenisha: "My 3D puzzle! I just finished it!" Orla: "I made lots of house rules charts. Olesia threw all of them into the fireplace." Olesia: "This is what I think of your stupid rules!" the house rules chart into the fireplace Jo: "My word..." Orla: "Olesia has been expelled from schools for destroying all the rules charts. Jay, don't get me started with him..." trips Orla over laughs at that bonks the garbage lid at Robert laughs at that spits at the viewer and laughs at that throws a toy firetruck at Orla and laughs at that puts a shrimp in Kenisha's mouth and laughs at that Introduction Observation Begins Observation Continues is playing a Grand Theft Auto game on the XBOX 360 Olesia: "Move over, you mother(bleep)ing son of a (bleep)!" Kenisha's after-school activities Jo: "Every week, Kenisha goes to an after-school activity. She does Choir Club on Mondays, Computer Club on Tuesdays and Fridays, Chess Club on Wednesdays, and Cooking Club on Thursdays." Jo: "Kenisha, why don't you want to go home to your family?" Kenisha: "Every day, my big sisters and my little brother torture me. I thought staying after school for club activities will make me feel safer from them." shows Jo her arm in a cast Jo: "Kenisha, what is wrong with your arm?" Kenisha: "I got bitten by Morisa and Olesia." Parent Meeting House Rules Jo: "Today, we're going to have house rules." reads the Hope Solo magazine Jo: "Rule number one: Listen and obey." Morisa: "Blah, blah, blah!" Jo: "Rule number two: No more playing violent video games." Morisa: "Nag, nag, nag, nag!" Jo: "Rule number three: No swearing." Morisa: "SHUT UP!" Jo: "Rule number four: Cell phones must be turned off at 7:30 on week nights, 8:30 on weekends," Morisa: "Olesia and I were like, 'What? Is she for real?'" Jo: "Rule number five: MySpace and Bebo are privileges which you earn up to one hour per day." Olesia: "Has this lady lost her mind?" Morisa and Olesia: "We STRONGLY disagree!" Orla: "Sorry, Morisa and Olesia. But those are the rules and that's final!" Olesia: "WE WANT OUR CELL PHONE, MYSPACE, AND BEBO FOREVER PRIVILEGES BACK! WE HATE THOSE NEW RULES!" Jo: "Rule number six, always tell your parents where you are going and when you will be back." rolls her eyes Jo: "Rule number seven, be home on time." reads her Nintendo Power magazine Jo: "Rule number eight, must be in bed by 9:30 on week nights, 10:30 on weekends," takes the house rules chart Olesia: "Here's what I always think of rules!" the house rules chart in the fireplace Jo: "Olesia, NO!" Morisa: "Yeah, I don't need no (bleep)ing rules! Which 13-year old needs any (bleep)ing rules?!" Discipline Lose What You Like Chart Jo: "It wasn't long before Morisa started to kick off." is in the kitchen making dinner Morisa: "May I have chocolate?" Orla: "Not now, Morisa." Jo: "Morisa was having none of it. She still wanted to have chocolate." Morisa: "YOU (bleep) GOBLIN! I WANT TO EAT CHOCOLATE!" Orla: "Come sit down with the family and ignore the chocolate. You can have it when dinner ends." Jo: "Morisa tested her mother on every level." Morisa: "I AM NOT IGNORING THEM, YOU STUPID (bleep)!" throws the phone at Orla Orla: "You cannot act this violent, Morisa!" Morisa: "GO TO (bleep) YOU STUPID (bleep)!" Jo: "Morisa, calm down." bites Jo's hand Jo: "Morisa, you don't have the right to bite my hand." smashes a fish tank with an aluminum baseball bat. Orla: "Oh, my god! my rare and exotic Koi!" Jo: "Because Morisa broke the fish tank, I suggested her remove a privelege from the Lose What You Like Chart." Jo: "Since she broke the fish tank, you're going to remove a privelege from the Lose What You Like Chart." Orla: "Because of what you did, you have lost your iPhone for one whole week." Morisa: "I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" throws Orla's cosmetic kit and sewing kit out the window Orla: "Oh, no! Not my cosmetic kit! That was so expensive!" Morisa: "DON'T CARE! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT GETTING ME CHOCOLATE!" Jo: "Mom patronized Morisa." Orla: "NO MYSPACE AND BEBO FOR TWO WEEKS!" flips Orla off Orla: "You now lost TV privileges!" Morisa: "SHUT UP!!!!!" throws Kenisha's potted plant and it breaks and it spills all of the soil out with a fully bloomed daisy Kenisha: (sobbing) "My poor plant....my African violet." Jo: "Remove another privilege, Orla." Orla: "That's it, you lost your phone privileges!" Morisa: "DON'T CARE!" Jo: "And if Morisa's protest was over, think again! She started to carry on with more violent deeds! beheads Kenisha's Monster High figure Kenisha: "There is no head on my Monster High figure! MOM!!!!" Orla: "That's five priveleges lost now! You're not going to the party next week!" Morisa: "Here's what I think of your stupid Lose What You Like Chart!" the Lose What You Like Chart in the fireplace Orla: "Morisa, NO!" Jo: "Morisa never stopped." plays a very loud Eminem song on the MP3 player with an explicit name, the bad words are bleeps Orla: "MORISA ADRIANNE OTHORIMER! I do not appreciate your trashy music!" Morisa: "And I do not appreciate you not giving me any chocolate!" Jo: "Remove another privilege." Orla: "I cannot remove another privelege. Morisa threw the Lose What You Like Chart in the fireplace." Morisa: "Go kill yourself!" Orla: "I'm getting sick of this game, young lady." arrives home Robert: "Hello, I'm home," Orla: "Morisa and Olesia disagreed to the rules, Morisa wanted to have chocoalte before dinner." Robert: "Oh, dear." Orla: "Oh, Morisa smashed the fish tank, threw the Lose What You Like Chart in the fireplace, wished me dead, flipped me off, beheaded Kenisha's monster high figure, played a song called suck my (bleep) by Eminem on her MP3 player, bit Jo's hand, threw the phone at me, and destroyed Kenisha's african violet." Robert: Jo: "Nice to meet you, Robert. I'm Jo Frost." Morisa and Olesia vs. Jo [Morisa and Olesia are watching Good Afternoon America while playing Papa's Burgeria HD on their iPads and listening to Pound the Alarm by Nicki Minaj on the iPod touch] Olesia: "I have one customer left." Jo: "Morisa and Olesia were watching an afternoon-only show while playing a cooking game on their iPads." Orla: "Morisa Adrianne Othorimer, come here." Morisa: "NO!" Jo: "Morisa, your mom needs to talk to you." Morisa: "FINE!" the power off her iPad Morisa and Olesia vs. Jo part 2 Jo: "I do not like your behavior. You are upsetting me and your mother because you are doing things that are unacceptable. How dare you act unacceptably towards your mother!" Morisa: (sneering) "Well, we dare and we did." Kenisha's 9th birthday Party Jo: "The next day was Kenisha's birthday, she was turning 9 that day, and she was having a Victorious-themed birthday party; she invited her friends Kari, Julia, Mariah, Tatum, Madeline, Veronica, Carly and Jessie." Kenisha: "Hi, Jo." Jo: "Happy birthday, Kenisha!" Orla: "I've booked everything for the party." Jo: "At first, everything turned out fine." Julia: "Isn't your siblings invited to your party, Kenisha?" Kenisha: "Oh, no. No dorks allowed at this party, and no boys, especially my mean sisters Olesia and Morisa, who destroyed my potted plant, Monster High figure, and 3D jigsaw puzzle, most specially my brother Jay who writes on the walls and destroyed my iPod touch and Mom's blackberry." Veronica: "That's not very nice of them, Kenisha." Kenisha: "Anyway, my mom booked a karaoke machine. We've got face painting, a dressing table, a stage area, funky dance, activities and games." Jo: "But then all of a sudden, things got worse." is singing karaoke Veronica: (singing) "Since you've been gone...I can breathe for the first time...I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah...thanks to you...now I get...what I want...since you've been gone..." Morisa: "I put in there not only water, but carrot juice, boogers, ants, spiders, urine, corn, spinach, peas, milk, and dirt in the balloons, Athena." Athena: "OK." Olesia and Morisa: "Girls, on your mark, get set, ready, aim, FIRE!" Morisa, and their friends, Rochelle, Angeline, Coraline, Glinda, Trixie, Ruby, Athena, and Gina throw balloons filled with water, carrot juice, boogers, ants, spiders, urine, corn, spinach, peas, milk, and dirt Kenisha: "Ack!" marches to Mariah and force-feeds her tabasco sauce Mariah: "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" slaps Mariah's cheek Jo: "YOUNG LADY, IT IS UNACCEPTABLE TO FORCE-FEED ANYBODY TABASCO SAUCE BECAUSE IT BURNS THEIR MOUTHS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Glinda: "Ah, SHUT UP!" Coraline: "I put in those water, broccoli, worms, beans, and feces." Olesia: "I find it very clear, Coraline." throws the balloons at Tatum screams Tatum: "MOM!!!" Kenisha: "They had better not ruin the karaoke machine!" destroys the karaoke machine by smashing it into pieces with an axe screams in horror Orla: "What's going on?" Carly: "Rochelle destroyed the karaoke machine! The karaoke machine is ruined." comes out of the house and pushes Kari to the pool laughs at that and Angeline jump in the pool and Rochelle push Madeleine and Kenisha into the pool Kenisha: "Get it in your plankton-sized head, Ruby!" and Rochelle jump in the pool and Morisa throw Jessie and Tatum into the pool and Morisa jump into the pool as if nothing happened Olesia: "Besides, WE'VE BOOKED THE POOL!" Jessie: "Help me! I can't swim!" safely rescues Jessie. Whilst in the pool, Olesia smacks Mariah in the face, while Morisa bites Mariah's leg Mariah: "Mrs. Othorimer, a shark bit me!" Jessie: "Sharks don't live in pools; they live in the deep part of the ocean." Orla: "MORISA ADRIANNE OTHORIMER!" Mariah: "Olesia smacked me and Morisa bit me!" Orla: "You three are in big trouble, you go march inside the house! That is going to cost you a whole month of your allowance! As for the rest of you, go home! I'm calling your parents!" sends Rochelle, Gina, Trixie, Athena, Ruby, Angeline, Glinda and Coraline home and calls their parents and Morisa reluctantly march into the house, while Jo cleans up, discarding the water balloons offers to replace the karaoke machine, with a month of Jay, Olesia and Morisa's allowances Jo: "Kenisha, are you all right?" Kenisha: "I'm fine, Jo-Jo." Jessie: "Yeah." Mariah: "We're okay." Kari: "Uh-huh." Madeleine and Tatum: "Yes." White Sheets Jo: "Today, I brought in the white sheets. The family has issues that need to be addressed." Jo: "You never disallowed Morisa or Olesia to touch, use or go so I brought in the White Sheets today. That way you can mark an area you do not want them to touch, use or go. When they see the White Sheet, it means, not touchable. Otherwise, there will be consequences," Picking up Kenisha from cooking club Jo: "Later on, Mom told the kids to come in the car to pick up Kenisha from cooking club, but they were having none of it." Orla: "Come on, time to pick up your sister from cooking club." Olesia: "(bleep) OFF! I AM NOT GOING!" Jay: "NOT ME!" Morisa: "I JUST GOT HOME FROM SCHOOL, YOU (bleep)!" Orla: "Come on, Morisa, Olesia, and Jay. Time to pick up Kenisha from cooking club." Olesia: "WE'RE...STAYING...HERE!" Orla: "I cannot trust any of you because you made a humongous party and a very terrible mess that scattered everywhere and took a month to clean up. Let's go," Morisa: "NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Jo: "These three children are being callously disrespectful. Firmly tell them to get into the car, otherwise they will get consequences." Morisa: "WE'RE...NOT....GOING!!!!!!" Orla: "What do I do, Jo? Put Morisa, Olesia, and Jay to timeout before or after picking up Kenisha from Cooking Club?" Jo: "Do it after. If they choose to be defiant, there will be consequences." gathers Jay, Olesia and Morisa into the van and drives to the school to pick up Kenisha walks out of the school building Kenisha: "See you tomorrow, Mimi!" Orla: "Hi, Kenisha! How was cooking club?" Kenisha: "It was great! We got to make sushi." Jay: "Sushi sounds yucky!" Morisa: "ARE...WE...GOING...HOME...YET?!?!?!?!" Orla: "I need to pick up some milk at the store first." Morisa: "HAVE...YOU...LOST...YOUR...MIND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Mayhem at the store Jo: "As soon as we arrived at the store, things got from bad to worse." Orla: "I expect everyone to be on their best behavior, least especially Kenisha, the three of you." Kenisha: "Okay!" Orla: "Morisa, Olesia, and Jay. You are to help mommy too." Morisa: "(bleep) OFF! WE AIN'T HELPING!" Orla: "We need to buy some milk. we've just run out, and I need milk to cook dinner with it," punches the electronic machine and throws electronics at local residents (1 minute later) Orla: "Oh, my god. Jay!!!!" laughs at that returns to Orla with the milk knocks over the party supplies in the party aisle (3 minutes later) Orla: "Ugh! Olesia!" throws a set of ground turkey at a local resident (5 minutes later) Orla: "Morissa, stop!" force-feeds a local resident tabasco sauce (7 minutes later) Lady: "Ow, that burns!" Jay: "Mind your own business, lady!" Lady: "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Orla: "Jay, come here." the health and beauty aisle, Jay is pouring shampoo and conditioner all over the floor (9 minutes later) laughs at that Orla: "Ugh, Jay!" in the produce section, Morisa is about to drink a carton of milk (11 minutes later) Orla: "Morisa, stop!" throws several cartons of milk across the clothing aisle Orla: "Oh, my god!" Morisa: "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, LADY!" gets a pack of shrimps and wine and goes to the cashier (13 minutes later) Cashier: "Our store policy states that we cannot sell alcoholic beverages to minors. May I see your ID, please?" brings the ID and cash Co-Manager: "Have a pleasant day, Olesia! Bon Voyage!" Orla: "There you are." Co-Manager: "Sorry, but Olesia has to leave. Right now." family is in the car (15 minutes later) Orla: "Olesia, you do not end the shopping day by going to the cashier and spending your money for food that your sister Kenisha has an allergy from. Jay, you do not treat a local resident like this or throw electronics at residents. Morisa, you do not toss ground turkey at a local resident. I will send all of you to the Reflection Room when we get home and lock your electronics up." Morisa: "THEN I WILL SMASH IT!" Olesia injects wine and shrimp juice in Kenisha's arm and shoulder Kenisha: "Oh my god, seriously, no!" lifts up Kenisha's sleeve and injects wine in the arm gets Kenisha's neck line to touch her left shoulder, and injects shrimp juice to the shoulder Kenisha (slurring): "I...om...syykkkkk...." (Translated: "I am sick.") Orla: "What happened? Did you get into the alcoholic drinks?" Kenisha (slurring): "Oleeessiaa...injecctteeedd....winneeeee....anddd...shreeemp....juiceeee....iiin...meeeee...." (Translated: "Olesia injected wine and shrimp juice in me.") sends Jay, Morisa, and Olesia to the reflection room Orla: "I do not appreciate your trashy attitudes, excessive behaviors, or absolute unfairness to me. Morisa, stay there for 26 minutes, Olesia, stay there for 33 minutes, and Jay, stay there for 12 minutes. In addition to that, your electronics are locked away in the safe. Games included." Morisa: "(bleep) YOU!" Kenisha (slurring) "Hulp.....huuulp..." (Translated: "Help! Help!") smashes the safe with an aluminum baseball bat. Family Test Run DVD Meeting Reinforcements Jo loses it Jo: "I'm sorry to say, that this did not work out well." Orla: "I tried everything...I understand you did your best." trips Jo over and laughs at that Jo: "If I cannot help this family, I don't know who will." Family Update Orla: "Don't worry. I sent the three to an agency boarding school for naughty children in Utah." Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts